1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an on-vehicle device including a function for giving notification, without dependency on a display device or functions such as sound synthesis, of numerical information such as a toll on a toll road.
2. Description of the Related Art
On-vehicle devices used, for example, in ETC (Electronic Toll Collection) payment, are configured so that, when the car is traveling on a toll road such as an expressway, communication with a communication device disposed in a toll station is conducted and payment of the toll is automatically conducted without temporarily stopping at the toll station to receive a ticket and without stopping the car in order to pay the toll. Among such on-vehicle devices, there are devices that are disposed with a simple LCD or the like and include the function of displaying the toll information and displaying the fact that payment has been completed. There are also devices that conduct sound synthesis to convey the toll information.
However, in an on-vehicle device that is not disposed with such a display device or a sound-synthesizing function, but is disposed only with a simple notification function such as a buzzer or an LED, notification cannot be given in regard to the toll even if the device can give notification of the fact that automatic payment of the toll has been executed. In a case where one has overlooked the indication of the toll station, one cannot confirm how much has been paid.